Of Counting My Left Days
by eunhaezha
Summary: "Kalau begitu menarilah.. Aku akan menggantikan noona Jongin hyung untuk melindungi impian itu.. Meski aku tak tahu berapa lama lagi aku bisa melakukannya.." KaiSoo/KaiDo, slight!HunHan


Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Kim Joonmyun, Oh Sehun, LuHan.

Genre: Angst, Romance, Drama

Rated: T

Length: Oneshot

Pairing: Kaisoo, slight!HunHan

Warning: character death, older!jongin

* * *

**_Embun di pagi buta_**

**_Menebarkan bau asa_**

**_Detik demi detik ku hitung_**

**_Inikah saat ku pergi?_**

"Hari ke dua puluh tiga.."

Terlihat seorang namja berkulit putih seputih susu, bertubuh kecil, berwajah manis dan bermata besar sedang mengukir angka 23 pada kaca jendela kamarnya yang berembun. Senyuman tipis terukir di bibir plump nya.

"Kenapa kau terbangun sepagi ini, Kyungsoo?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, si namja mungil segera berbalik memandang ke arah pintu dan mendapati seorang namja yang lebih tinggi darinya menghela nafas dalam.

"Aku hanya tak ingin menyia-nyiakan sisa waktuku di atas tempat tidur itu dokter Kim.." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyuman lebar, seolah-olah kanker tidak sedang menggerogoti tubuh rapuhnya.

Dokter Kim membenarkan kacamatanya lalu berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan duduk di sampingnya yang melihat pemandangan Seoul di pagi hari melalui kaca jendela, "Keras kepala.. Pantas saja Joonmyun sunbae menyerah menanganimu.."

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatnya lelah.. Hanya saja dia itu membosankan.. Dia itu masih muda tapi kelakuannya sudah seperti kakek-kakek.."

"Bwahaha…" Tiba-tiba terdengar Dokter Kim tertawa keras.

"Yakkk! Jongin hyung jangan tertawa seperti itu.. Wajahmu aneh kalau tertawa.." Kyungsoo menepuk bahu namja yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu.

"Aww, iya iya maaf… Baru kali ini aku mendengar orang lain mengatakan hal itu…" Jongin mengusap bahunya yang ditepuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya yang memang sudah lebar alami, "Tunggu! Kau tidak akan mengatakannya pada Joonmyunnie hyung kan?"

Lagi-lagi Jongin tertawa, kali ini ia tak bisa menahan tawanya karena melihat wajah panik Kyungsoo.

"Hyuuung~ kau tidak akan mengatakannya pada Joonmyunnie hyung kan? Tidak kan?" Kyungsoo menarik-narik jas putih panjang yang Jongin kenakan.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja aku tidak akan mengatakannya.. Apa kau tahu Kyungsoo? Aku juga berpikiran sama sepertimu.. Memang sebaiknya aku menyuruh Sehun untuk menyertakan namanya dalam kencan buta.. Sudah saatnya Joonmyun hyung memiliki pasangan hidup.." Jongin mengelus lembut rambut Kyungsoo.

"Hah, kau benar, hyung.. Tapi tunggu.. Siapa itu Sehun?" Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ke arah Jongin.

Jongin menghela nafas berat lalu melihatnya dan berkata, "Sehun itu teman kami.. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menyuruhnya ke sini.. Dia pasti senang bertemu orang yang sama-sama keras kepala sepertinya.."

"Ah benarkah? Apa itu berarti aku bisa berteman dengannya juga? Jebal hyung, bawa dia kemari.." Kyungsoo berbicara dengan penuh semangat.

Teman, adalah seseorang yang paling ingin ia miliki. Karena penyakit yang dideritanya, selama delapan tahun ia harus hidup jauh dari keramaian. Ia terlalu sensitive pada udara kotor, itu yang mengharuskannya untuk tetap berada di dalam rumah atau rumah sakit.

"Aku akan membawanya ke sini secepatnya.. Tapi membawa Sehun kesini juga berarti aku harus membawa Luhan.." Sang dokter kembali menatap ke luar jendela.

"Lu Han?" Kyungsoo bertanya bingung.

Jongin tersenyum tipis, "Luhan hyung adalah oksigen bagi Sehun. Jauh darinya lebih dari lima menit maka otaknya tidak akan berfungsi dengan normal.."

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya membentuk huruf O, "Memangnya bisa seperti itu ya?"

Jongin hanya mengacak rambutnya pelan sebagai jawaban. "Tidurlah, ini masih terlalu pagi.. Matahari terbit masih satu jam lagi.."

"Shirreo.. aku takut hyung.." Si namja mungil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Takut?" Namja yang dipanggil hyung mengernyitkan dahinya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku takut.. Sekali aku menutup mata, aku tak akan bisa membukanya lagi.."

Sang dokter merengkuh tubuh mungil Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya, "Kau tahu? Itu tak akan terjadi kalau kau tidak menyerah.."

"Tuhan tidak membuat pengecualian dalam daftar kematian hyung.. Sekuat apapun aku berjuang untuk hidup di sini, jika dalam catatan itu sudah tertulis namaku, aku tak akan bisa menghindar.." Kyungsoo berkata dalam pelukan Jongin.

Jongin hanya bisa mencium pucuk kepala Kyungsoo dan menepuk punggungnya pelan saat ia bisa merasakan kemejanya basah. Basah oleh air mata pasiennya.

_"Kumohon.. Biarkan aku.. kali ini saja.. menyelamatkan orang yang kusayangi, Tuhan.." _Jongin berdoa dalam hati.

**_Oh Tuhan ku cinta dia_**

**_Berikanlah aku hidup_**

**_Takkan ku sakiti dia_**

**_Hukum aku bila terjadi_**

"Annyeong.. namaku Oh Sehun dan ini Luhan hyung.." Seorang namja yang bahkan kulitnya lebih putih dari Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dengan segera menyambar tangan Sehun dan menjabatnya erat, membuat namja imut di depannya itu sedikit terkaget melihat perilakunya. "Aku Kyungsoo.. Do Kyungsoo.. Terima kasih kalian sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk datang kemari.. Aku sangat senang melihat orang lain ada dalam kamarku, tidak hanya orang tuaku, perawat-perawat dan dokter-dokter itu saja.. Sangat membosankan.." Kyungsoo bicara panjang lebar membuat Luhan terkekeh geli, sedangkan Sehun yang dari tadi tangannya dijabat -atau bisa dibilang digenggam- dengan eratnya oleh Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Kau ini lucu sekali Kyungsoo-ssi.. Jika kau tidak mengenakan pakaian ini, aku yakin kau sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang sakit.." Luhan duduk di kursi samping tempat tidurnya.

"Ermm, memangnya temanmu tidak datang menjenguk, Kyungsoo-ssi?" Sehun langsung menanyakan pertanyaan setelah tangannya terlepas dari Kyungsoo. Pertanyaan yang langsung membuat Kyungsoo terdiam dan mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi sedih.

Luhan melirik tajam ke arah Sehun dan Sehun yang tak memahami situasinya hanya memandang balik Luhan dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku selalu mengeceknya tiap satu jam sekali, lagipula Joonmyun hyung juga sering datang ke sini untuk memastikan Kyungsoo tidak lupa meminum obatnya.." Terdengar suara namja dari arah pintu masuk kamar, membuat ketiga namja yang sedang berada dalam awkward silence itu melihat ke asal suara.

"Kami adalah teman Kyungsoo.. Iya kan, Soo?" Sang namja berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang, di mana Kyungsoo sedang terbaring.

"Lagipula, kalian juga temannya kan?" Namja itu bertanya pada Luhan dan Sehun.

"Tentu.. Siapa yang tidak mau berteman dengan Kyungsoo yang imut ini memangnya?" Luhan berkata, memasang ekspresi lucunya, membuat Kyungsoo yang tadinya sedih sekarang tertawa kecil.

"Luhan hyung cantik ya…" Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo bicara. Sehun yang mendengarnya langsung menepukkan tangannya sekali tanda setuju, "Aku tahu kan.." Ia menambahkan, mendapatkan anggukan dari Kyungsoo.

Luhan yang tadi memasang wajah imut untuk menghibur Kyungsoo pun sekarang sedang kebingungan bagaimana menghilangkan panas yang merayapi pipinya.

Jongin tersenyum melihat kelakuan ketiga orang itu.

"Oh, Jonginnie.. bolehkah aku besok kembali lagi ke sini?" Sehun bertanya pada sang dokter saat ia akan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu Oh Sehun! Dan untuk urusan itu, kau tanya saja pada teman barumu itu.." Jongin meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan senyuman.

"Aish! Anak itu! Jonginnie kan nama yang cute untuknya.." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ahh! Seharusnya kau memanggilnya kkamjong saja.." Luhan menyahut perkataan Sehun.

"Dan kau akan melihat mayatku keesokan harinya, hyung.." Sehun menghembuskan nafas tanda tak setuju dengan saran Luhan.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa memasang ekspresi O.O nya saat mendengarkan kedua teman barunya berbicara.

"Aigoo.. Mianhae Kyungie.. Kami tak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu.." Luhan yang menyadari Kyungsoo sedang kebingungan langsung meminta maaf padanya.

"Ah aniya.. Aku tidak apa-apa.." Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kyungsoo-ssi, kau benar tak apa-apa kalau kami berdua akan lebih sering datang kemari?" Sehun bertanya dengan mata berbinar, ia juga tak tahu kenapa, padahal baru mengenal namja yang sedang terbaring itu beberapa menit yang lalu, namun ia merasa nyaman saat berada di dekatnya.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias, senyuman lebar terukir di wajah imutnya. "Tentu saja.. aku akan sangat senang.."

Luhan menggenggam tangan kanannya, "Sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih pada kkamjong yang menyuruhku datang kemari untuk menemuimu.."

"Aish! Kau itu hanya bonus, Luhannie hyung.. Jongin itu menyuruhku, bukan dirimu.." Sehun tertawa.

Luhan hanya memeletkan lidahnya untuk membalas sindiran Sehun.

"Er-mm Luhan hyung and Sehunnie.. apa kalian sudah berteman dengan Jongin hyung lama?" tiba-tiba Kyungsoo bertanya.

Sehun yang mendengarnya kini memasang wajah setan yang mengetahui segalanya. _"Ah sepertinya aku tahu pembicaraan ini akan mengarah kemana.."_ Ia segera menarik kursi dan duduk di samping kiri ranjang Kyungsoo, berhadapan dengan Luhan.

"Ya begitulah Kyung.. Kami sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak masih TK.." Luhan menjelaskan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang, "B-bisakah kalian menceritakan tentang Jongin hyung?"

_"Benar kan! Sehun kau memang jenius!"_ Sehun bereuphoria dalam otaknya.

_(^^)_

_"Sudah dua minggu sejak mereka berteman dan semangat Kyungsoo untuk hidup semakin meningkat.. dasar dua orang itu!"_ Seorang namja tinggi berpakaian putih bersih menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya saat melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Pemandangan di mana tiga orang namja sedang tertawa lepas bersama.

Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka, "Permisi tuan-tuan sekalian, sebesar apapun saya ingin anda berdua untuk tinggal lebih lama menemani pasien saya, tapi waktu berkata lain. Pasien saya harus segera meminum obatnya dan beristirahat."

"Hah! Jangan bicara dengan bahasa formal seperti itu! Aku aneh mendengarnya keluar dari mulutmu, Jongin…" Sehun menatapnya risih.

"Aigoo.. cepat sekali.. aku masih ingin bercerita pada Kyungie.." Luhan memelas.

"Tidak bisa! Pulanglah kalian berdua dan kembali besok pagi.." Sang dokter menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Itu dia masalahnya.. besok mereka tidak bisa datang ke sini, hyung.." Kyungsoo ikut berbicara.

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Luhannie hyung dan Sehunnie akan mengikuti kompetisi dance di kampusnya.." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan senyuman lebar, merasa bangga mempunyai teman yang bisa menari.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mengatakannya padaku?" tiba-tiba terdapat aura menyeramkan di sekitar tubuh Jongin, membuat Luhan dan Sehun merinding.

"I-itu k-karena kami pikir k-kau ma-" Belum selesai Luhan membela diri, Jongin menimpali "Aku sudah melupakannya, hyung.. Menjadi dokter adalah pilihan yang tepat bagiku.." Ia tersenyum pahit.

Kyungsoo yang bisa merasakan perubahan aura pada dokternya langsung bertanya, "Apa aku boleh keluar untuk menyemangati mereka?"

Jongin menatapnya dan menghela nafas, "Tentu.. aku akan membawamu ke sana.." Senyuman tak lupa terpasang di wajahnya.

Tapi bukannya berterima kasih, Kyungsoo malah membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar.

"Soo ah.. Kyungie.. hei.." Luhan menepuk bahu Kyungsoo yang masih .

"Yang benar hyung? Aku diperbolehkan meninggalkan rumah sakit ini, meski hanya beberapa jam?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada gembira.

Jongin mengusap kepalanya pelan, "Aku yang bertanggung jawab atas dirimu, Joonmyun hyung tak akan bisa melarangmu lagi.." Ia terkikih.

"Yay! Aku akan menari sebagus mungkin karena baby Soo akan datang melihatku…" Sehun bertepuk tangan ria layaknya siswa sekolah dasar.

"Baby Soo?" Jongin bertanya bingung tentang nama yang diucapkan Sehun untuk menyebut Kyungsoo.

"Hehe.. Itu nama panggilan dari kami untuk Kyungsoo yang imut ini.." Luhan mencubit pipi chubby Kyungsoo gemas.

"Yah! Hentikan Luhan!" Si Dokter menepis tangan Luhan dari Kyungsoo, membuat Sehun tertawa sendiri. _"Kau tidak sepihak,, Kyungsoo hyung.."_

_(^^)_

"Kalian benar-benar datang! Ah, senangnya…." Luhan menghampiri dua temannya yang membawa buket bunga di belakang panggung.

"Tentu saja hyung.. teman akan selalu ada untuk mendukungmu di segala situasi.." Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah secerah warna bunga-bunga yang ia serahkan pada Luhan.

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum penuh arti lalu memeluk tubuh kecil Kyungsoo, "Terima kasih ya Kyungsoo.. Kau tidak tahu betapa besar aku bersyukur pada Tuhan karena telah mempertemukanku denganmu.."

Kyungsoo menepuk punggung Luhan, "Aku yang harusnya berkata seperti itu, hyung.."

Jongin, lagi-lagi menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya melihat orang yang disayangi dan sahabatnya begitu dekat.

"Hyung, sudah waktunya kita untuk tampil.. Oh, Jonginnie dan baby Soo.. kalian di sini.." Sehun tiba-tiba muncul dari arah panggung, tersenyum sumringah setelah melihat dua sahabatnya benar-benar datang menyemangatinya.

"Ne, Sehunnie… hwaiting.." Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua tangannya gembira.

_(^^)_

"Woahh.. aku yakin mereka pasti menang! Hebat sekali! Woahh…" Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya ber-woa ria saat melihat perform dari Luhan dan Sehun. "Oh Sehunnie bagaimana bisa kau melakukan gerakan itu? Yak hebat sekali…" tak jarang ia menepukkan tangannya keras-keras saking antusiasnya.

"Kalau yang begitu sih mudah.." Jongin bermaksud mengatakannya sangat pelan, tapi sayangnya Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya bisa mendengar.

"Mwo? Mudah? Jangan berkata seolah-olah hyung bisa menari…" Kyungsoo tertawa tapi tidak bermaksud menghina.

Jongin menatapnya dan mengusap rambutnya lembut. "Aku pergi ke toilet dulu ya? Pergilah ke belakang panggung menemui Sehun dan Luhan jika dalam 15 menit aku belum kembali.." Ia tersenyum lalu melangkah pergi.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu melihat lagi ke arah penggung, "Kenapa wajah Jongin hyung begitu ya?"

_(^^)_

"Soo… Bagaimana tadi? Bagus tidak? Aduh, tadi aku membuat suatu kesalahan.. Untung saja Sehun langsung mengcover bagianku.. Aku ini benar-benar ceroboh…" Kyungsoo yang baru saja sampai di belakang panggung langsung dihujani pertanyaan oleh Luhan.

"Kau tidak terlihat melakukan kesalahan hyung.. aku justru ingin bilang kalau penampilan kalian tadi perfect.." Kyungsoo segera mengangkat dua ibu jarinya ke arah Luhan.

"Hei hei hei.. ibu jari itu seharusnya ditujukan kepadaku baby Soo.." tiba-tiba Sehun muncul dari belakangnya.

"Kau juga Sehunnie.. untukmu jadi empat deh.." Kyungsoo terkekeh geli.

"Eh.. empat?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung, begitu juga Luhan.

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo tertawa, "hehe.. yang dua itu ibu jari kakiku… ditambah ini jadinya empat, Hunnie.."

Sehun dan Luhan ikut tertawa setelah mencerna perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Kau ini benar-benar ya.. kenapa kau imut sekali?" Luhan mencubit pipi Kyungsoo gemas. Yang dicubit pun hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Ngomong-ngomong di mana Jongin?" Sehun menanyakan keberadaan sahabatnya.

"Ermm, tadi Jongin hyung bilang ingin pergi ke kamar mandi, kalau dia belum kembali dalam 15 menit, aku harus ke sini sendiri menemui kalian.." Kyungsoo menjelaskan secara detail.

"Aish! Dasar orang itu! Kenapa dia meninggalkanmu sendirian?" Luhan menimpali.

"Hyung.. apa mungkin dia pergi ke?" Sehun bertanya kepada Luhan, mengira-ngira kemana Jongin pergi.

Luhan yang seakan dingatkan sesuatu mendengar pertanyaan Sehun langsung membelalakkan matanya, "Tidak mungkin.. dia bilang dia tidak akan melakukannya lagi.. itu hanya akan membawa kenangan buruk untuknya.."

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi hyung?" Kyungsoo yang merasa tidak mengetahui apa-apa langsung bertanya.

Luhan menghela nafas, "Aku harap aku tidak membuat kesalahan dengan menceritakan ini padamu.."

"Kim Jongin yang dahulu atau Kai adalah anak yang brilian, tidak hanya akademiknya, tapi juga non akademik.. Selain menjadi pengurus OSIS dia juga adalah seorang ketua klub dance di SMA kami.. yak, kenapa matamu itu Kyungsoo.. kau tidak percaya?" Luhan tertawa melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang menurutnya lucu.

"Jongin hyung bisa menari?" Kyungsoo masih tidak percaya.

Sehun pun ikut tertawa, "Kalau dia tidak bisa menari, tidak mungkin kami memilihnya menjadi ketua kami.."

"Impiannya adalah menjadi seorang dancer professional.. Semua sudah begitu sempurna untuknya saat ia mendapatkan beasiswa ke universitas yang ia inginkan.. tapi satu hal yang tak ia mengerti.. ayahnya menginginkan ia menjadi seorang dokter.." Luhan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ah.. jadi dia menjadi dokter bukan karena keinginannya sendiri?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi.

Luhan tersenyum, "Awalnya iya.. karena ia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk menjadi dancer.. tapi kau lihat kan? Dia sangat menyukai pekerjaannya sekarang.. Sebenarnya ada suatu kejadian yang membuatnya benar-benar ingin menjadi seorang dokter, Soo.. Saat ia masih berada pada tahun keduanya di universitas, ia baru mengetahui kalau kakak perempuannya mengidap kanker paru-paru stadium akhir.. ia sangat menyayangi kakaknya.. Jika sebelum mengetahui hal tersebut, niatnya untuk berkuliah hanya setengah-setengah… Setelah mengetahui keadaan kakaknya, ia selalu memohon kepada Tuhan untuk segera meluluskannya dan dapat mengobati kakaknya.. tetapi Tuhan berkata lain, dua bulan setelahnya, kakaknya meninggal dunia.. Sejak saat itulah, ia benar-benar fokus untuk belajar menjadi dokter dan meninggalkan dance.."

"Jongin hyung…" Kyungsoo mengucapkan namanya lirih.

Sehun yang mendengarnya langsung menyambung, "Saat hari wisudanya, bukannya kenangan manis yang ia punya.. ia justru kehilangan kedua orang tuanya yang hendak menghadiri acara pentingnya itu.."

"Kehilangan? maksudnya?" Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Ya, Kyungie.. Orang tuanya terlibat kecelakaan.." Luhan kembali menyahut.

_(^^)_

"Jongin hyung… Bisa kita pergi ke suatu tempat dulu?" Seorang namja kecil bertanya pada orang yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Ah.. memangnya kau ingin pergi ke mana Kyungsoo? Ini sudah malam.. Angin malam tak baik untuk kesehatanmu.." Namja yang dipanggil Jongin bertanya penuh perhatian.

"Sungai Han.. ayolah hyung.. sebentar saja.. kumohon.." Kyungsoo memelas dan memasang puppy eyesnya yang membuat Jongin mau tidak mau harus menuruti keinginannya.

"Ne.. tapi hanya sebentar ya.." Jongin menghela nafas berat, sedangkan Kyungsoo melonjak gembira di atas kursi duduknya.

Tak lama setelah Luhan dan Sehun menceritakan tentang masa lalu Jongin pada Kyungsoo, namja tinggi berkulit tan itu muncul dengan mata sembab, sekilas memang tak begitu terlihat karena ia memakai kacamatanya. Tapi mereka bertiga dengan jelas bisa mengetahui kalau mata itu baru saja meneteskan air matanya.

Setelah Luhan dan Sehun terpilih menjadi juara pertama dalam perlombaan itu, Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo pulang dengan alasan itu sedah terlalu malam, padahal Luhan dan Sehun masih ingin mengajak mereka berdua membeli bubble tea. Kyungsoo hanya bisa meminta maaf pada dua orang itu dan mengikuti Jongin keluar gedung tersebut. Namun, bukannya kembali ke rumah sakit, mereka malah pergi ke sungai Han atas permintaan Kyungsoo.

"Wow.. ini pertama kalinya setelah sepuluh tahun atau lebih aku kembali ke sini…" Kyungsoo berteriak sambil menelentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau ini! Hentikan! Memalukan, tahu!" Jongin tertawa dan duduk di kap mobilnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah Jongin dan duduk di sampingnya. "Hyung, menarilah.." Ia berkata dengan polosnya.

Jongin tercekat mendengar pertanyaannya. "M-mwo?"

"Err.. sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf.. tadi aku menanyakan tentang keluarga hyung pada Luhannie hyung dan Sehunnie.. Sepertinya aku mengerti kenapa hyung tadi menangis.." Kyungsoo berbicara memandang ke pahanya, takut jikalau Jongin akan membencinya karena sudah memasuki kehidupan pribadinya.

Jongin lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafas beratnya, "Noona adalah orang yang paling mendukungku menjadi seorang dancer, dialah yang menyuruhku untuk masuk ke universitas itu.. dia juga yang membantuku berbicara pada appa kalau menjadi dokter bukanlah impianku.. Tapi appa bukanlah orang yang mudah berubah pikiran.. Jadi kami menyerah.. atau tepatnya aku yang menyerah pada impianku.. aku tidak menari lagi setelah masuk universitas.. Noona yang mengetahui hal ini kecewa padaku.. dia melakukan apapun untuk membuatku menari lagi… karena aku sangat menyayanginya, aku menari lagi.. dia bilang aku seperti terlahir kembali.. aku sangat senang karena noona benar-benar melindungi impianku.. tapi dua tahun kemudian aku merasa bahwa aku adalah dongsaeng terburuk di dunia ini.. bagaimana bisa aku tak menyadari kalau noonaku sakit separah itu, padahal dia selalu di sisiku 24 jam.. mendengarnya mengidap kanker paru-paru stadium akhir bagaikan tersambar petir di siang hari.. tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menangis dan memohon pada Tuhan agar aku bisa menyembuhkannya, sedangkan dia hanya tersenyum hangat padaku.. dia bilang tak apa-apa, asalkan ia masih bisa melihatku menari.." Jongin menyeka air matanya yang entah sejak kapan mengalir.

Kyungsoo mendengarkannya baik-baik, ia ingin meraih Jongin dan memeluknya erat, tapi ia takut Jongin akan menolaknya. "Kalau begitu menarilah.. aku akan menggantikan noona Jongin hyung untuk melindungi impian itu.. Meski aku tak tahu berapa lama lagi aku bisa melakukannya.."

Jongin benar-benar tak mengira Kyungsoo akan berkata seperti itu, apa ia juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya?

_"Aku tidak akan lelah memohon belas kasih Tuhan untuk memberikanku waktu bersamamu hyung…" _Kyungsoo berkata dalam hatinya.

"Menarilah.." Kata-kata yang sama seperti noonanya keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo desertai senyuman.

Bak mantra, ia mulai berjalan ke depan dan mengayunkan tangannya, menggerakkan badannya, melangkahkan kakinya dengan seirama seolah-olah ada musik yang mengiringinya menari.

Ia menangis dalam tariannya, mencurahkan segala beban pikirannya dalam tarian itu. Ia merindukan noonanya dan kedua orang tuanya. Tangisannya kali ini bukan tangisan sedih, melainkan kebahagiaan, karena di depannya sudah ada orang yang disayanginya, Do Kyungsoo. Sekilas saat ia melihat Kyungsoo yang duduk di kap mobilnya, dilihatnya juga noona dan kedua orang tuanya di sana. Senyuman lebar terpatri di wajah mereka. Ia juga tersenyum, senyuman tulus dan hangat yang membuat Kyungsoo meneteskan air mata saat melihatnya menari. _"Kumohon Tuhan.. Jangan ambil dia.. Dialah satu-satunya yang menjadi semangat hidup hamba.."_ Jongin berdoa dalam hati.

Setelah kurang lebih lima belas menit Jongin menari, ia memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke rumah sakit, karena angin malam benar-benar tidak baik untuk keadaan Kyungsoo. Ia berjalan menghampiri namja imut yang sedari tadi tersenyum ke arahnya itu. "Terima kasih Kyungsoo.. terima kasih.." ucapnya sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ne hyung.." Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.

Entah apa yang mendorong Jongin memajukan wajahnya menjadi setara dengan Kyungsoo, saat tak merasakan penolakan dari namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu, ia menutup mata dan mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir plump Kyungsoo. Hanya sebuah ciuman singkat, namun sangat berarti bagi keduanya.

_(^^)_

Malam itu, malam di mana Kyungsoo tak bisa tidur nyenyak seperti biasanya. Ia terus memikirkan perkataan Jongin setelah mereka berciuman.

_"Saranghae.."_

Kyungsoo ingin sekali bisa membalas perkataan Jongin, namun ia tidak bisa mengelak kenyataan bahwa ia tak akan hidup lebih lama sekeras apapun ia mencoba. Ia mencintainya, benar-benar mencintainya. Namun ia tahu, menerima cinta Jongin berarti ia akan membuat namja yang dicintainya itu bersedih saat ia harus pergi.

_"Maaf hyung.. Bukannya aku tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama sepertimu.. Tapi aku tidak mau mengekangmu.. Kalau kita bersama itu hanya akan menyakitimu.. Kumohon.. Jangan menyayangiku lebih dari ini.. Itu akan sangat menyakitkan saat aku harus pergi.. Tentang impianmu.. Aku akan tetap menjaganya selama aku masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup.. Maafkan aku Jongin hyung.."_

Jika biasanya Jongin mengucapkan selamat malam sebelum ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk tidur, malam itu ia pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun setelah memastikan Kyungsoo masuk ke kamarnya.

"Tuhan.. apa aku berbuat kesalahan? Sepertinya Jongin hyung marah padaku.. Apa aku keterlaluan? Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia.." Air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

_(^^)_

"Sudah dua hari ini Jongin hyung tidak masuk.. Joonmyun hyung bilang ia sedang sakit.. apa benar ya? Lalu kemana Luhan hyung dan Sehun? Kenapa mereka membiarkanku sendirian begini?" Kyungsoo menuliskan nama sahabat-sahabatnya itu di kaca jendela yang masih berembun. "Ini sudah hari ke 119.. waktuku semakin sedikit.. kenapa orang yang kusayangi semakin menjauhiku? Apa memang aku ini tidak pantas untuk disayangi, Tuhan?"

_(^^)_

"136.." Kyungsoo bergumam di atas tempat tidurnya. Jika sebelumnya ia selalu bangun pagi-pagi agar bisa menulis berapa hari yang ia miliki di kaca jendela, sekarang ia hanya bisa terbaring sambil menerawang langit-langit.

Tubuhnya yang dulu berisi, kini semakin kurus.

Senyumnya yang dulu terang, kini hanya sebatas senyum sayu.

Sifatnya yang dulu periang, kini menjadi pendiam.

Bukannya ia tak berjuang untuk hidup, tapi ia tak lagi mempunyai orang yang menyemangatinya selain kedua orang tuanya dan Joonmyun. Ia merindukan Luhan dan Sehun. Terlebih Jongin. Tak ada kabar dari mereka bertiga semenjak hari itu. Kondisi Kyungsoo semakin drop setiap harinya. Ia tak lagi tersenyum, bahkan kepada kedua orang tuanya sendiri dan Joonmyun.

_(^^)_

"Joonmyunnie hyung apa kau punya kertas dan bolpoin?" Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo bertanya pada dokter yang menjaganya lagi setelah kepergian Jongin yang tak tahu entah kemana.

"Untuk apa, Soo?" Sang dokter bertanya balik.

Kyungsoo tersenyum hangat, pertama kalinya setelah hari itu, "Aku ingin menulis surat untuk Luhan hyung, Sehun dan Jongin hyung.."

Joonmyun terkejut mendengarnya, "Kau tidak berniat mengirimnya ke Amerika kan? Biayanya sangat mahal.." Ia bercanda, bermaksud mengubah suasana, sebenarnya ia tahu apa yang dimaksud Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkikih, "Kau saja nanti yang memberikannya pada Luhan hyung dan Sehunnie.. dan untuk Jongin hyung, tolong berikan padanya jika ia datang ke kamar ini suatu hari nanti.."

"Hei Do Kyungsoo dengarkan aku.. Kau tidak aka-" Baru saja ia akan berkata namun Kyungsoo segera memotongnya, "Hyung.. aku bisa merasakannya.. tidak akan lama lagi.."

Joonmyun hanya bisa memandangnya sedih.

_"Jika memang ini hukuman karena aku yang menyakitinya.. aku menerimanya, Tuhan.."_ Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya untuk kesekian kali, namun kali ini, disertai dengan senyuman.

_(^^)_

**_Aku tak mudah untuk mecintai_**

**_Aku tak mudah mengaku ku cinta_**

**_Aku tak mudah mengatakan aku jatuh cinta_**

**_Senandungku hanya untuk cinta_**

**_Tirakatku hanya untuk engkau_**

**_Tiada dusta sumpah kucinta sampai ku menutup mata_**

_To: Jonginnie hyung._

_Hi hyung.. Saat kau membaca surat ini berarti ada dua kemungkinan, kemungkinan pertama adalah aku sendiri yang memberi tahumu tentang surat ini dan kemungkinan kedua aku sudah pergi ke tempat noona dan kedua orang tuamu berada. ^^ Pertama-tama aku ingin meminta maaf padamu. Aku melanggar janjiku. Aku tidak pernah bisa melindungi impianmu. Dan tentang malam itu, aku tahu kalau hyung sangat membenciku, aku yang dengan seenaknya memasuki kehidupan pribadi hyung, malah membuat hyung sedih pada akhirnya. Maaf. Hanya kata ini saja yang bisa kuucapkan padamu. ^^ Teruslah menari. Tidak ada salahnya seorang dokter juga menari kan? Hehehe…_

_Jonginnie hyung, mungkin aku terlambat mengatakan ini. tapi aku tak akan menyimpannya lagi. Nadoo saranghae~ Aku sudah menyukaimu jauh sebelum kau menjadi dokter pribadiku. Maafkan aku yang mengingkari perasaanku sendiri saat itu. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Kumohon, jangan benci aku. 하트__. ^^_

Jongin terjatuh tak kuasa menahan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba melemah. Air mata berlomba-lomba turun dari pelupuk matanya. Bahunya bergetar.

"Jongin, kau tidak apa-apa?" Orang yang sedari tadi menungguinya membaca surat itu bertanya khawatir.

"Joonmyun Hyung.. kenapa? Kenapa harus begini?" Ia bertanya pada orang yang lebih tua itu dalam isakannya.

"Tenanglah.. ini sudah takdir Tuhan.. kita tidak bisa menghindarinya.." Orang yang dipanggil Joonmyun menjawab.

"Aku pergi untuk mencari cara untuknya hidup lebih lama lagi.. tapi kenapa ia meninggalkanku?" Jongin bertanya lagi, dan kali ini Joonmyun hanya bisa menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya itu.

_(^^)_

"Jika saja aku pulang lebih awal dua hari.. aku pasti masih bisa melihatmu.." Seorang namja tinggi sedang duduk di depan sebuah nisan. "Seharusnya aku yang harus meminta maaf karena pergi tanpa memberi tahumu alasannya.. aku terlalu egois menginginkanmu tinggal lebih lama di sisiku, Kyungsoo.. Jika saja aku tidak pergi ke Inggris dan berada di sisimu.. Mungkin aku masih bisa membuatmu tersenyum di hari-hari akhirmu.."

"Jika kau bertemu noona, appa dan ummaku di sana, tolong katakan aku merindukan mereka.. oh ya, Luhan hyung dan Sehun mengajakku masuk akademi lagi.. Sesuai permintaanmu, aku akan menari.. tolong bilang ke appa juga kalau aku akan tetap menjadi seorang dokter.."

Namja itu menghela nafas berat, "Kyungsoo ah.. Dengarkan aku baik-baik mengerti? Aku masih mencintaimu dan akan terus mencintaimu.. kau jaga diri baik-baik di sana.. kalau ada yang mempersulitmu, segera temui kedua orang tuaku dan noona.. mereka akan melindungimu.."

"Jangan cemaskan keadaanku di sini.. aku akan baik-baik saja.. itu janjiku padamu, Kyungsoo.."

* * *

A/N: Ohoho~ mian ya~ bukannya update ARS malah post oneshot. Ada yang ingat ma lagu ini? XD Aku lagi ga ada ide buat nerusin itu fic, aku berada pada dua pilihan untuk melanjutkan fic itu.. hehe~ Semoga ini bisa ngobati kangen kalian ke ARS~ yang review Zhee doain masuk surga~ ^^


End file.
